


Hiding Spots

by ninjentsie



Category: Fake News RPF, The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: Stephen Colbert has his hiding spots on the set that he likes to go to, but sometimes they're more like a panic room.





	Hiding Spots

**2015…**

 

 

_Stephen Colbert looked in the mirror, fixing his tie. As assistants and producers and etcetera walked in and out of the room he was starting to get more and more annoyed with the lack of privacy. He couldn’t go in his dressing room yet, it wasn’t quite done. He needed privacy._

_Stephen huffed and went to one of the lower assistants. “Hey,” He whispered, “Where are some spots that I can like, hide and have some privacy alone?” The assistant blinked, unsure of what to say to the celebrity._

_“Um,” The assistant explained, “Way backstage there’s a prop room that’s usually locked, I could give you the key to that. There’s also a room upstairs above set that’s a little creepy and we never go in there for any reason, that’s always open.” Stephen nodded and smiled as the assistant handed him a key._

_“You’re a lifesaver,” Stephen smiled. He then went way backstage to the prop room, unlocked the door, and stepped inside to the dusty room._  


 

**2017…**

 

 

Stephen Colbert was nowhere to be found, and the show was starting in ten minutes. Jon Stewart and John Oliver were looking around for him, only there because they were guest starring tonight. They checked everywhere that they could, and still couldn’t find the man. “Where is he?” Jon muttered, leaning on the wall, “We have to be on soon!” Oliver fixed his glasses and checked his watch.

“Do you think he’s late?” John muttered, looking at him. Jon shook his head.

He sighed and explained, “I saw him earlier, heading backstage. He’s here, just… hiding?! I don’t know!” He continued walking around, calling for Stephen. “Stephen where are you?!”

 

Stephen Colbert was in the prop room, the door locked. He was sitting on the floor, his head in his hands. “One of those days,” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He almost wished he smoked like Jon did, it would probably be a relief from this. Stephen ran a hand through his hair, messing up it’s perfect smooth curve. There were muffled voices out there, so many muffled voices. Of course he was excited to do his show again but, God, he had the worse migraine on the planet.

Those bright lights… the loud cheering… Oh it sounded like a personal Hell to Stephen.

The sudden knocking on the door surprised him, and he glanced up for a moment. “Stephen!” Jon called, “Stephen are you in there?” Jon tried the door only to find that it was locked. Oliver huffed and got a hair pin out. He unlocked the door and slammed it open, and they were both shocked to see Stephen sitting on the floor, hugging his knees and not even moving.

Oliver quickly went over and got on his knees, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Stephen, buddy, are you okay?” Stephen didn’t answer and John asked again, “Stephen… are you okay?” Jon walked over and sat down next to Stephen.

“Please say something,” he muttered, “We have to go on soon, we don’t want you to go on if you aren’t okay, Stephen.” Stephen looked up a little, rubbing his eyes. Silence settled in the room as Stephen slowly stretched his legs out and placed his hands in his lap. John relaxed a bit when he saw him moving and blinking, but Stewart was still nervous.

Stephen sighed and took his glasses out of his inside jacket pocket. He slipped them on and ran a hand through his hair once more. John immediately got a comb out and tried to fix his hair. Colbert smirked and teased, “Why do you have a comb, you have nothing to fix, gramps.” Stewart snickered and so did Stephen. John was shocked.

“You’re older than me!” He laughed, shoving him lightly. Colbert only laughed more, holding his chest in pain. Oliver rubbed his face and huffed, “You scared us a little, Stephen, we didn’t know where you were!” Stephen’s smile faded and he relaxed.

“I’m sorry, I just… I have a headache.” Stephen admitted, “This is just a nice quiet spot where nobody ever goes. It’s my own hiding spot. My panic room.” John huffed and took his hand. Jon took his other hand, placing a gentle kiss to the man’s jaw.

Stephen sighed in relief at the contact, as if he had just been lifted of some kind of curse. John asked quietly, “Do you wanna hold off show for a few extra minutes?” Stephen shook his head and covered his face.

“No,” He huffed, “No I’m fine- I mean- I’m just- God I… We don’t spend a lot of time together anymore do we?” John and Jon frowned as Stephen continued with, “I’ve been really stressed with the show and ratings and how my work is going and you guys aren’t around! I haven’t had a break!” They continued to listen to Stephen ramble about work and how annoyed and tired the man was. They held his hands, and Stephen got louder.

“I wish I could get a vacation for once but I know I can’t! I went to Russia awhile back, yeah, but it still felt like another business trip! This job is so fun but also so tiring sometimes! Goddamn Trump always keeping me supplied with more crap to talk about!” Stephen’s eyes were filling up with tears and his face was getting hot. Jon pulled him into a tight hug, and John rubbed the man’s back.

Jon sighed, “Stephen, babe, we’re right here, okay? We’re here now. After the show we can all go and hang out together okay? And you’re right, you do deserve a nice break. I’m sorry you’re so exhausted, gorgeous.”

John mumbled against his shoulder, “We can see the wrinkles.” Stephen laughed a little at that and huffed in frustration. He hated crying in front of people, it never felt comfortable for him. It felt humiliating, especially with Jon and John. “Listen, we’re here now, okay? Go ahead and cry, we’ll tell the producers to wait. The people can wait. Your mental state is more important than the show, Stephen.” Colbert nodded and wiped his eyes with his hands. John got a handkerchief.

“You brits,” Jon snickered, “Carrying handkerchiefs with you.” John rolled his eyes and wiped Stephen’s tears. He kissed his cheek.

“We love you,” Oliver whispered, squeezing his hand.

Stephen sniffled and sighed, “I love you guys too. Alright, let me up. We have a show to get to!” He stood up and the others did as well. Stephen went for the door and jiggled the door handle, only to see that it was locked. They all awkwardly stared at the door, scratching their heads. Jon was looking around for the hair pin.

 

“Well shit.” Jon muttered, lighting a cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my sister lol


End file.
